


Coffee?

by bunbunbuns



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, set in the marvel cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunbuns/pseuds/bunbunbuns
Summary: Go Go gave a time and a place and he showed up. They kept giving each other a time and place until it was the last time and place.Set in the MCU so it will be San Fransisco instead of San Fransokyo. References characters and events from the MCU and events from the Big Hero 6 movie as well as the series.





	1. Whoops

Boxes were littering the lab. Everyone tried to pack up their belongings and projects early. The TV blared white noise for the rush of students. Go Go picked up a few tools and placed into her tool box. The holographic screen showed a blueprint for new maglev wheels. The door to the lab burst open as Hiro juggled a large box in his arms. “Ok I think this is everything.”

Go Go turned and grabbed the box from him. “Honestly, we’re not going very far. So if we did forget something we can just come grab it.”

Honey Lemon joined with her own box. “It’s like the dorms. They make us clean up and move out even though we’re staying there over the summer.”

“But you’ve been in your apartment with your roommate.” Go Go leaned up on the counter and snapped her gum.

“I mean back when I was in the dorms.” Honey Lemon placed the box down and stretched.

“Everything is alphabetized and ready to go.” Wasabi pushed a cart of small boxes over. “Labelled all of them too.”

“Nerd.” Go Go snapped her gum and snickered.

Lab doors burst open one more time. “Guys!” Fred bounced into the lab. “Guys guys guys guys!”

Hiro turned to look at Fred. “What is it Fred?”

“The TV! Turn it to channel 9!” Pointing up at the one TV in the corner of the lab.

The group moved over the TV. Honey Lemon picked up the remote and changed the channel. She pushed the volume up and everyone gathered around to watch.

A few pictures of the Avengers headquarters flashed up as well as a photo of Tony Stark. “Rumor has it that the Avengers are looking to branch out. Hoping to gather more superheroes to become Avengers themselves.” A photo of Big Hero 6 was placed onto the screen. “San Francisco's very own superhero team could be recruited into the Avengers.”

Fred bit the bottom of his lip waiting for a response.

“Well if Big Hero 6 ever hears from the Avengers it’ll be a huge opportunity.” Wasabi raised his eyebrow as he scanned the group.

“Oh yeah they’re been doing some good work around the city lately.” Go Go snapped her gum and smirked at the group.

“Lately things have been quiet though so we haven’t had a chance to see them in action.” Honey Lemon smiled over at Fred.

“Well, they can’t stop every single petty thief on the streets. I’m sure they have more important things to do.” Hiro shrugged and spun on his heel to head back to the pile of boxes.

The group followed leaving Fred with his mouth hanging.”Oh come on guys!”

“It’s not like we can say much about what the Avengers decide on.” Go Go hopped onto the counter. “Besides it’s not our decision. It’s Big Hero 6’s.” Teeth gritted together as she gestured towards the rest of the people in the lab.

“Ok fine then. How about we decide on what we’re gonna do over the summer.” Fred sloppily flopped onto his arm chair.

“Ooo! I know!” Honey Lemon perked up at the word summer. “I have an internship planned! If it goes well I’ll have a foot into the door for the engineering department in the Avengers New York city downtown office.”

Fred nearly jumped out of his seat. “That’s what I’m talking about! A chance for Bi-”

“Fred it’s just for me.” Honey Lemon grimaced a little as Fred shrank back into his seat.

“Wasabi, anything you have planned?” A dry and dull tone escaped Fred.

“I also have an internship but nothing as crazy as Honey Lemon’s.” Wasabi shrugged. “It’s not easy for students like us to get a chance to work for… I don’t know… Wakanda’s tech team.”

Hiro sighed. “That would be so cool to get our hands on some vibranium. We could do some serious stuff with our tech.”

“Yeah but we’re not the Avengers.” Go Go snapped her gum and hopped off the counter. “I don’t have much planned either. Internship and maybe a trip with my family to visit some family friends down in LA.”

“Aw we’ll miss you when you go.” Honey Lemon clasped her hands together. “Actually I do have a date! But it probably won’t be much.”

Wasabi nodded. “Yeah the last time I went on a date it was a mess. Nothing was organized.”

“Wasabi, to be fair, you have really high standards.” Go Go crossed her arms and shrugged. “If you relaxed a little I’m sure a date would go perfectly fine with you.”

Fred nodded in some agreement. “I mean I’ve never been on one so I don’t know how a date can be organized.”

“Well according to Baymax,” the group turned to Hiro. Eyebrows all raised. “He downloaded some things about it like last week ok? Anyways, he says social events like a date are usually planned out before hand.”

“Naw.” Go Go blew a bubble and popped it. “You don’t need to plan a date. Just tell them a time and place and you go from there.”

Hiro was taken aback. “How would that even work?”

Honey Lemon chimed in. “Yeah do you just go up to someone you like with no hesitation and tell them where and when to meet you?”

Go Go shrugged. “Worked for me.”

A pause grew in between everyone. Go Go’s eyes widened realizing what she had said. “What?!” Everyone had chimed in at the same time.

“You’ve been on a date?!” Hiro had never even heard Go Go talk about a romantic interest.

A long sigh left Go Go. “Yeah. I’ve only been on one date in my life and it worked. So I’m sure it’ll work with others.”

Honey Lemon leaped at Go Go and grabbed her arm. “But who did you go on a date with?!”

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t a big deal.” Go Go shook Honey Lemon off of her arm. “I told him a time and place and we went. Nothing special happened and it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Buuuut.” Wasabi chimed in now. “Was there a second date?”

Go Go leaned her head back. Groaning at what she had created. “I don’t know. The whole idea of calling two people hanging out a date is way more work than I want. Sometimes we just hung out. I can’t call that a date.”

“But what did you guys do?” Now Fred was invested.

“Went out to Purple Kow. Again nothing special I’m at Purple Kow all the time.” Go Go began to move to her boxes. The group trailed behind.

“Is it someone at Purple Kow?” Hiro jumped over to Go Go picking up a box. “Is it that Jun Ho guy?”

Go Go sneered at Hiro and lightly flicked his forehead. “I’m not about to tell any of you who it was.”

“Please?” Hiro’s hands were folded together. His eyes growing to the size of a golf balls.

“That worked for you a year ago but now you’re older and not as cute.” Go Go pushed him aside and chuckled. “Maybe I’ll tell you in the future who knows. But for now I’m going to move this box out.”

“Ugh fine.” Hiro threw his head back and turned to his boxes.

Go Go pushed the door open and carried the box out. As she went down the hall Hiro’s lab came up. Pausing for a second, she turned the door handle and went inside. Hiro had kept most of Tadashi’s belongings in the room.

“Hello Go Go.” Baymax was standing over on his charging station.

“Hey Baymax.” Go Go put the box on the ground and walked over to Baymax. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What is it Go Go?” Baymax blinked and tilted his little head.

“Can you show me the video file of test sixty two?”

“Of course.” The screen on Baymax’s chest flickered on and the clipped played.

The usual scene played out. Tadashi announcing the test number and turning on Baymax. In this test Baymax short circuited and the words came out a mush. “Ok that’s enough for today.” Before Tadashi could stop recording the camera shook.

“Sorry, didn’t know you were testing right now.” Go Go’s voice came from behind.

“It’s ok you’re fine. I’m done testing now.”

Go Go was now in frame of the camera. “What’s up this time?”

“Short circuit. I’m gonna have to redo the wiring.” Tadashi ruffled his hair and let out a deep sigh.

“You’ll get there. I know you will.” Go Go handed a cup of coffee to Tadashi. “Three creams and two sugars.”

The soft smile Tadashi wore graced his face. “Thanks Go Go.” Their exchange lasted a second longer than it should have. Just two people smiling back at each other. Baymax spit out another garbled mess of words. “Oh my gosh I forgot to turn off the recording!” Tadashi reached out and the camera shut off and the screen went black.

“Is that all you wanted to see Go Go?” Baymax blinked again.

“Yeah…” Go Go slowly nodded. “Can you delete that for me?”

“I cannot.”

Just as she expected. “How about delete the part where I came in?”

“Why?” Before she could answer Baymax’s head bobbed up and down. “You seem, embarrassed, about that footage.”

A scan was something she couldn’t avoid. “Yeah a little. If you can’t delete it then can you promise me not to show anyone that test?”

Baymax’s little head cocked to the side. “Is there a reason for that?”

Go Go paused before saying anything. The words had to be crafted carefully. “Yeah there is. I just don’t want anyone to see it yet. That’s all.”

“Understood.” Go Go could feel new air coming into her lungs. “I will refrain from showing anyone test number sixty two.”

“Thanks Baymax.” Go Go smiled up at the robot and went back to her box. “It means a lot. Trust me.” With that she picked the box up and left the lab.

Each step out of Hiro’s lab made her chest tighten up. The insides of her were dropping to the ground. It’s been over a year since it all happened but the thought made her heart drop.


	2. Night ride

The lab was almost empty. Only a handful of students were staying late to work on their projects. Go Go only needed to be fueled with coffee and the hope for a faster bike.

“Good night Go Go!” Honey Lemon yawned as she waved goodbye to Go Go. “Don’t stay up too late! It’s not good for you.”

“I’ll be fine Honey Lemon. I’ll see you later.” She waved back and turned to her bike.

Not long after Honey Lemon left, the door swung back open. Tadashi rushed over to the toolbox and opened a drawer. Hair stuck out in every direction and the smell of char wafted off his shirt.

“Hamada. What happened?” Go Go stood up and walked over to the toolbox.

“Oh you know. My project keeps blowing up in my face!” His voice cracked at the frantic movements of his body. “Shoot. Nothing here is gonna help me.” Tadashi slammed the drawer shut and lightly banged his head onto the tool box.

Go Go slowly blinked and let out a long sigh. “What test number are you on?”

Tadashi paused, thinking of where he was in his journey. “I think… around thirteen… going onto fourteen.”

“Well,” Go Go pushed herself up from the toolbox. “What are you looking for?” Tadashi slowly turned to Go Go, almost surprised she wanted to help. “I have a lot of stuff for my bike. If you need anything, help yourself. Ok?” Before he could respond, Go Go went back to her work station.

After a second, Tadashi pushed himself up and went over to look at Go Go’s station. After rummaging a bit he grabbed a few items. Go Go wasn’t looking to see what he took. “Thanks Go Go. I’ll make sure to bring them back.” Without looking she gave him a small salute and popped her gum.

* * *

Go Go looked at her phone and cracked her neck. “Shit it’s late.” Taking in a deep breath, she stood up and stretched. Cracking in a few places from sitting on the ground for so long. The lab sat quietly with a few shadows lingering around. Go Go grabbed all of her belongings and pushed the door open.

Shadows danced down the hall as she headed towards the exit. All private labs had lights off, only showing the glow of the emergency lights. A brighter light peeked out from under a labs door. Go Go paused as her eyes gazed at the faint light. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly approached the lab and knocked on the door.

“Hey.” Waiting a second for a response. “Hamada you still up?”

Nothing.

It’s rude to enter without an invitation but Go Go let herself into Tadashi’s lab. Crumpled papers littered the ground. Darkened spots sat by a corner with an exoskeleton. A light char filled Go Go’s nose. Her eyes couldn’t stay in one spot, everything was a sight for sore eyes. Tadashi’s desk was occupied with his head. Body leaning all the way onto the desk and chair pushed so far out he would fall at any second.

“Tadashi.” Go Go took small steps towards the desk. Placing her hand next to his head, she started to tap. “Tadashi you good?” The tapping grew louder and faster. Seeing no movement, Go Go turned to his chair. Gently pushing it up to the desk. “Come on Hamada.”

The chair edged closer and closer and soon Tadashi’s body scrunched up. His arms moved from under his head as he adjusted himself from the uncomfortable position. Blinking a few times before sitting up. “What?” The nap he was taking must have been much longer than he intended.

“You ok Hamada?” Go Go plopped herself onto his desk, watching Tadashi rub his eyes.

“Um yeah. I’m fine. Just uh… a little tired.” A yawn escaped him as he turned to look up at Go Go. “What time is it?”

“A little past one.”

Hearing the time made Tadashi sink down his chair. “Shoot…” Planting each foot down, he pushed himself up and began to grab his belongings.

“Um… Didn’t you take the train today?” Go Go crossed her arms and stayed put on his desk.

Tadashi paused and rolled his head back. “You’re right. I did take the train today.”

With the snap of her gum, Go Go got up and swiftly moved to the door. “Don’t worry I have my bike. Let’s go.” Twisting the handle to pop the door open.

“Are you sure?” Tadashi grabbed his baseball cap and adjusted it. “Don’t you live a bit out of the way to drop me off?”

“Not really. Now let’s go.” Without waiting for Tadashi’s response, Go Go helped herself out of his lab. Tadashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. There weren’t too many options for him to take.

* * *

A few street lights lit up the road. Not many people were out this late on a weekday. The motorcycles engine purred as it came to a gentle stop. The cafe lights were out and so were the lights from above. Go Go put her feet down to the ground and looked up at the building. “Alright Hamada, here’s your stop.”

Tadashi put a foot down and swung the other over. His hands had been resting on her shoulders. “Thanks again Go Go. You didn’t have to drop me off.” One hand after another let go of her shoulders and unclipped the helmet.

“Again, it’s not a big deal. We’re friends so I don’t mind.” Constantly being thanked wasn’t something she was fond of. The first time was enough. “Next time don’t squeeze my shoulders so hard. I didn’t even go that fast.”

Tadashi chuckled as he lifted the back seat to store the helmet away. “Well if you ever need a ride, I got you covered.”

“You mean on your moped?” Go Go lifted her eyebrow at Tadashi.

“It’s not a bad ride. And I’ll show you it isn’t bad either.”

“Uh huh. Sure you will.” Under her helmet there was a smirk. The idea of riding around on a moped was humorous.

“I will and one day you’ll appreciate it.”

“We’ll see about that Hamada.” Go Go revved her engine up and lifted a foot off the ground. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Go Go.” Tadashi waved as she took off down the street. The engine echoing down the empty street. He watched her down the street until the tail light was out of sight.


	3. Morning ride

Go Go swirled the cup in her hand around. The cafeteria wasn’t terribly full. A handful of people grabbing lights snacks and a majority of them working on some kind of work. She took a sip of coffee from the cup and pushed it aside.

“You know,” Wasabi pushed the cup back towards Go Go. “Drinking that much coffee is going to get you addicted to caffeine.”

“Already am.” She rolled her eyes to the side so she couldn’t see Wasabi lecture her.

“Ooooo what if her body is able to take caffeine and” Fred’s voice rubbed against Go Go’s ears. Lifting her eyes off the ground to try and shoot a glare at him to stop talking. As her eyes came up from the ground they spotted Honey Lemon and Tadashi walking towards the table. More bodies to crash onto the small table she had grabbed for herself.

The two chatted with glee in each step. Honey Lemon dressed nicely as usual and Tadashi wearing some kind of experiment mess up on his shirt. Go Go sighed and shot her head towards Fred. “Fred shut up. I’m not in the mood for this.”

Fred rolled his head back letting out a groan that was too long. “When are you ever in the mood?”

The coffee cup was out of reach. Go Go pushed her body out of the chair and lunged for the cup. Wasabi yelped and Go Go’s weight crashed into the table. “Fred.” Her fingers wrapped around the cup and crushed it. “I will personally take your-”

“What’s going on here?” Honey Lemon placed her lunchbox down and brought her face close to Go Go’s.

“Go Go was about to kill Fred.” Wasabi had scooted his chair back. Go Go whipped her head to look at him and growled.

“Well that would have been interesting to watch.” Tadashi put a sandwich down onto the table. Go Go looked up at him only to see a smile. The sight sent shivers to crawl under her skin. With a groan she fell back into her chair. Honey Lemon and Tadashi sat into their chairs and Wasabi scooted back into place. She could hear him breathing sighs of relief. “So what was going on before Go Go tried to kill Fred.”

Go Go rubbed her head a little before speaking. “Well I was enjoying a nice cup of coffee before Wasabi and Fred decided to join me at this very small table.”

Honey Lemon opened her lunchbox and began to take out little containers. “I think this table has enough space for us all.” She glanced at the cup and over to Go Go. “You know drinking too much coffee isn’t good for you.”

“That’s what I tried to tell her!” Wasabi’s voice suddenly chiming.

“Ugh!” Go Go threw her head back and slid down her chair. “I like coffee.”

“Is…” Honey Lemon’s hand started to reach towards Go Go. “Is something wrong Go Go? You’re more irritated today.”

“You mean more than usual?”

Go Go’s head sprung up towards Fred. Hoping her eyes would tell him to keep quiet. “My bike broke and I had to take the metro here today.”

“Metro’s not that bad.” Wasabi’s words mumbled under his breath.

“But I like riding my bike. I can’t fix it tonight because of a night class. I’m going to have to leave early tomorrow to fix it up instead of working on my project.” Go Go had brought herself back up in the chair and leaned onto the table.

Tadashi unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. “Hey think of it as taking time away from the school and doing something else. Even if your bike and project are almost the same thing.”

Go Go rolled her eyes. “The only similarities are that they’re both bikes.” Her eyes looked up and down Tadashi’s shirt. “What happened with your project this time?”

“Oh.” Tadashi looked down and back up. Scratching his neck as he chuckled. “Baymax decided for test twenty six decided to try and escape before starting a small fire inside him. Honey Lemon helped me clean up after she heard him crashing around.”

“I see…”

“Good thing too! It was a mess!” Honey Lemon began to blabber about what happened.

Go Go sighed and went back to leaning into her chair. Only tuning Honey Lemon down a little. Her eyes wandered back over to Tadashi watching as he occasionally added to the story. For a second he looked over at Go Go and smiled. Something from her gut began to poke her. That stupid smile.

* * *

Cars and the trolley rang down the street. Go Go grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger and burst out the door. Skipping down the stairs she looked up from her phone to see a red moped. Next to it Tadashi was looking down the street with his helmet in his arms. Go Go slipped her jacket on and slowly approached Tadashi.

Hearing her footsteps, Tadashi turned his head to her. “Hey Go Go.” The warm smile on his face came with ease.

“Uh… What are you doing here Hamada?” Go Go looked around the area. Wondering if anyone else was with him.

“Well you mentioned your bike broke the other day so I decided to give you a ride.” Tadashi lightly flipped his helmet and placed it on his head.

“You don’t have to give me a ride I can just ta-”

Before Go Go could finish, Tadashi grabbed the helmet under the second seat and tossed it to Go Go. “It’s no big deal. We’re friends right?” The big smile was still on his face.

The words stabbed Go Go through the chest. “Fine. I guess you’re right.” Flipping the helmet, she clipped the straps together and got on the back of Tadashi’s moped. He got onto his seat and started the engine. Go Go lightly grabbed his shoulders and Tadashi took off.

* * *

The moped hummed as it came to a stop. Tadashi cut the engine and took his helmet off. Go Go followed and hopped off the moped. “Not bad Hamada.”

A sense of pride waved over Tadashi as he opened the seat in the back. “See, I told you it wasn’t bad.”

“Eh.” Go Go put the helmet into the seat. “A little slow but I’m sure you were just going easy.”

Tadashi placed his helmet into the set and closed it. “Obviously. You wouldn’t be able to handle the moped at its top speed.”

Go Go laughed at what he said. “You’re right. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” The started walking towards the campus. “But I appreciate you for giving me a ride.”

“See.” Tadashi’s eyes brightened. “I told you you would appreciate it one day.”

“Get out of here Hamada.” Go Go lightly pushed Tadashi to the side. He laughed and stepped right back next to her.


	4. Thirty Three

Go Go turned her flashlight on and bit on it. She had been screwing, unscrewing, and playing with her magnets for hours. The microwave dinner sat cold on her counter. Friday nights meant the lab would be empty. Most people didn’t want to stay up late working on Fridays. Go Go cranked at the frame to pull out the battery.

The lights flickered for a second. Without taking note, Go Go continued to pull the battery out. She tossed into the air before turning to the counter to set it down. The lights flickered more erratically before shutting off.

“What the-” Go Go grabbed the flashlight from her mouth and looked around the lab. No one else was in there. Letting out a huff, she got up and pushed herself into the hallway. Darkness filled every corner and crack. A small slit showed through under a pair of doors. “Hamada…” Slowly letting each foot sink into the ground as she approached the door. “Hey Tadashi you ok in there?”

A squish could be heard along with metal clinking together. “Yeah hold on.” The handle clicked and the door pushed open. The white vinyl burst out a little. “Sorry let me move Baymax.” Squeaks from the lab filled the empty hallway. Soon the door was free and Go Go stepped into the lab.

The room was littered with tools. Boxes out of place and the marshmallow over at it’s usual corner. “I’m going to assume your test didn’t go well.” Her eyes kept scanning the unkept mess of the room. “What number are we on?”

Tadashi scratched his head. “Thirty three…” He turned and plopped onto his chair.

Go Go only nodded as she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. Letting her eyes wander around the room a bit. Her eyes landed back onto Tadashi. The little bits of facial hair that grew on his face were more apparent. Wearing his cap backwards and letting the hair stick out in every direction. Go Go tapped her fingers against her arm, taking in a deep breath before speaking. “What are you plans for tomorrow?”

The silence took a few beats. Tadashi slowly turned to look up at Go Go. “What?”

“What are you plans for tomorrow?” There was a small snap this time.

“Well,” Tadashi took his hat off and scratched the back of is head. “Just to come here and work on Baymax. Maybe stop Hiro from bot fighting.”

“Cancel those plans.”

“What?!” Now the pep was back in his voice. “What do you mean by cancel?”

Go Go snapped her gum and tapped her phone screen. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at six a.m. ok?”

Tadashi’s phone buzzed as the screen lit up. A text from Go Go telling him to ready by six. “Why so early? It’s already past midnight.”

“Because.” Go Go pushed herself from the wall and turned to head out. “The early bird catches the worm.”

Before Tadashi could open his mouth, the door gently shut close. Looking back down at his screen to see the text she sent him.


	5. First

Go Go slowly blinked at her phone. Her toes were tingling and her fingers could barely touch the screen. The Lucky Cat Cafe was open with a few people sitting around with coffee cups. There was a thought to go inside and grab coffee but there was nowhere to put the coffee. The pounding of her heart against her chest slowly became louder. The question of this being a good idea bounced around in her head.

A bell rang and there was a quiet slam. Footsteps grew closer to Go Go. Her eyes peeled off of her phone to look at who’s shoes approached. “Hey Go Go.”

She wasn’t able to move her head up fast enough to see Tadashi’s face but his voice was one of a kind. When her head finally popped up she saw a clean shaven and put together Tadashi. “Do you always leave from the cafe entrance?”

Tadashi shrugged. “Well, it’s a habit to say bye to Aunt Cass before I leave.”

“Understandable.” Go Go nodded at his words. Wondering if he had told anyone about this. “Well, it’s nice to see you cleaned up and being human again.”

“Ha ha so funny Go Go.” Tadashi flipped his helmet and placed it on his head. “So where we headed to?”

“West side.” Go Go hopped onto her bike and revved the engine.

Tadashi followed and leaned to the side a bit. “West si-”

Before he could finish Go Go took off. Tadashi flailed his arms, letting out a yelp. Without a second thought his arms flew forward and wrapped around Go Go’s waist.

Orange streaks reached out over every hill that Go Go sped over. Stretching out to touch the blue and tickles the clouds. The yellow began to creep out under the orange. Tadashi’s head followed each streak of yellow and orange as they bled into the sky. The heavy weights on his eyes flew off as they neared shore line. The waves lapped over each other and carefully slid onto the sand. Tadashi took in a deep breath with the corners of his mouth reaching to his ears.

* * *

 

Go Go put her feet down as the bike came to stop. A few cars were out now trying to pass into the gas station. Small shacks lined the street with signs of swimwear and scuba gear. The engine turned off and the kickstand was pushed out. “We’re here.” Go Go took her helmet off and turned back to Tadashi. “That wasn’t so bad. Right?”

Tadashi’s grip had loosened up as the ride went over the bridge. “A warning would have been nice.” A simple smile laid on his face. The two looked at each other for a second longer. “Uh…” Tadashi cleared his throat and blinked away. His attention turning to a small shack with surfboards outside. Letting his hands lift up to his helmet. “So where are we?”

The breeze sent a shiver down Go Go’s spine. The spots around her waist where Tadashi’s arms rested felt snug. “I need coffee.” She finally got up from her seat and put her helmet under her arm.

“I could have grabbed you a cup from the Lucky Cat.” Tadashi followed as Go Go entered the shack.

The bell rang out and the barista waved. A long table sat in the middle and the sun trickled down on it through the window from above. One other person was in line talking with another barista. Go Go walked up to the register and shrugged. “I think you need something other than the Lucky Cat.” Tadashi opened his mouth to protest, only to shut it immediately. Go Go smirked and turned to the barista. “Just two lattes, make one with a really cute design on it.”

The barista nodded and rung Go Go up. “Is the cute one for you?”

“If you draw Hello Kitty again I won’t come back.” There was a smirk on her face as she paid for the lattes. The barista laughed and turned to start working on the lattes.

Tadashi watched the barista for a second before turning to Go Go. “So is this where you wanted to bring me at too early in the morning?”

Go Go chuckled as she sidestepped to clear the register. “If I brought you here to just have coffee I would allow you to smack me.”

“Sooo…” Tadashi rocked back and forth a bit. “Where are we going then?”

“You’ll see.” The barista turned with the small lattes in hand. Go Go grabbed them and handed one to Tadashi. The white foam stared back at him. “What do you think?”

Tadashi blinked a few times before taking out his phone. “It’s a cute bear.”

The barista smiled. “I thought you were a bear type.” Turning back to return to work.

Tadashi nodded and snapped a picture of the bear. “What about you?” Go Go lifted the cup from her mouth and turned to show her design. “A very disfigured cat.” He laughed and snapped a photo of both cups together.

“Glad you like it.” Go Go returned the cup to mouth and continued to disfigure her cat. Tadashi followed suit with his latte.

* * *

 

Leaves stretched to reach for the blue. A soft gradient from pale blues down into the dark green of the trees. Sun drops peeked from the leaves and fell onto the ground. Tadashi took a deep breath in. Dew and dirt were the only things that came in contact with his nose. The bike began to slow down and the engine purred. Whistles came from a different direction. Birds calling out to each other from across the woods. Tadashi’s head followed the branches in an arc as they touched other branches.

“We’re here.” The engine was killed and Go Go took her helmet off. “Welcome to Muir woods.” She watched as Tadashi’s head wandered around the woods. There was a sparkle in his eyes. “Have you ever been here?”

Tadashi shook his head. “I haven’t really left the downtown area.” Slowly his head came back down to look at Go Go. “I’ve been too busy to really leave.”

“Figures.” Go Go nodded and twisted her waist a little bit. Tadashi jumped and carefully let go of her waist. “Anyways if you come too late there are too many tourists and people who visit so you have to come early. Plus it’s not as hot in the morning.” The two shoved their helmets into the seat and shut it. “Just follow me.” Go Go smiled and turned into the woods. Tadashi nodded and paced himself after her.

* * *

 

The two hopped over fallen trees and rocks that blocked the path. A nearby stream grew louder with the water lapping over rocks. Go Go stepped onto a trunk and turned back to Tadashi. “How you holding up?”

Tadashi stretched to the side and let out a huff. “I’m glad you told me to wear something comfortable.” A small leap onto the same trunk as Go Go. “This is different from working out in the gym.”

Go Go laughed and hopped off the trunk. “I’m going on the easy route just for you.”

“Thanks Go Go.” Tadashi huffed and hopped down. “Maybe next time we’ll go on the hard path.”

Go Go gently elbowed Tadashi’s side. “Only if you can keep up.” With that she dashed off. Tadashi let out one last huff before jogging off to catch up with Go Go.

* * *

 

The stream rushed down hitting each rock that was in its path. Go Go had both feet on different rocks. “Come on Hamada.” Her arm stretched out to reach for his. Tadashi carefully placed a foot down and leaned towards Go Go.

A splash would hit the rock the wrong way and come up a little higher than it was supposed to. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Yeah the rocks are high enough so your shoes won’t get wet.” Wiggling her hand a little to gesture him to grab it.

“If you say so…” Tadashi swallowed down air and moved his second foot to another rock. Leaning in to grab Go Go’s hand.

Go Go squeezed his hand and pulled his arm a little. “See you did it. Now just step on the ones I stepped on.” She slowly lifted a foot to move to another rock. Bringing Tadashi with her on each step.

The two followed the path of rocks until they reached a giant one in the middle of the stream. Go Go plopped down onto the rock and laid down. Patting the spot next to her. “Welcome to my rock.” Tadashi laughed as he sat next to her, crossing his legs. “Technically not mine but not too many people know about this area in the woods.”

“So,” Tadashi looked down at Go Go. Her eyes shut and arms behind her head. “What do you on this rock.”

Instead of answering, Go Go laid in silence. The stream continued to to tap the rock and fall down the land. A breeze tickled the branches and the leaves laughed with each other. Tadashi took his eyes off Go Go and looked over to the giggling leaves. Small birds chased each other, chattering about what they had for breakfast. A few called to a friend from farther away. Filling with woods with their vocals.

Go Go took in a deep breath and sat up straight. “I bird watch.” She turned to look over at Tadashi. His eyes trying to figure out what she just said. “I didn’t bring gear today since two helmets takes up a lot of space.”

Tadashi slowly nodded and looked back out to the woods. The more he looked around the more he noticed the different trees and sounds. A constant pecking slowly overtook the trills of other birds.

“The one making all the noise is a Pileated woodpecker. Probably farther in the woods from where we are.” Go Go’s head moved with the different chirps. “The ones who are higher pitched are the Chestnut-backed Chickadees. There are a lot of common birds too like Robins, Ravens, Pigeons, and a bunch of owls.”

“How often do you bird watch?”

“Hm… I guess whenever I need a break.” Go Go slid her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. “This is usually my alone time when I have to get away and recharge.”

Tadashi nodded and brought his knees up to his face. “Why’d you invite me to your alone time then?”

Go Go turned her head to look at Tadashi. Slowly burying half her face into her knees. “You looked like you needed some time away from the lab.”

The two stared at each for a few seconds. Tadashi let out a small chuckle and smiled. “Thanks Go Go.” The soft smile made his eyes crease into their own smile. Go Go had never seen him smile with his whole face.

“It’s… No big deal.” Quickly turning away to look into the woods. She could hear him softly laughing. Slowly pretending to turn her head to look on the other side of the woods. The breeze touching her face didn’t cool it down.

* * *

 

Lunch time rolled in. Tadashi and Go Go were already on the road headed towards somewhere. Tadashi only lightly laid his arms around Go Go. There wasn’t a protest from the morning and there wasn’t one now. The streets had more bodies occupying them now. Groups walking by, pointing up at things, and posing in front of buildings for photos. The number of cars didn’t bother Go Go. She kept sneaking in and out of different small streets and side roads.

It didn’t take long for them to reach a familiar neighborhood. “Welcome back to the Lucky Cat cafe.” Go Go stopped her bike and put her feet down. Tadashi gently lifted his hands from her waist and got off the bike. Go Go could feel shivers tickling down her spine.

“Thanks Go Go.” Tadashi took his helmet off. “Do you want something from the cafe? I’m sure you’re hungry.” His fingers ran through his hair. Ruffling them up into small spikes before they fell back into place.

“Don’t worry about it.” Go Go waved her hand, gesturing him to go inside. “I know you have an afternoon full of chasing down your little brother.”

“Yeah… that’s true…” An awkward pause grew between the two. Tadashi scratching the back of his head and clearing his throat. “Maybe you’ll get to meet him one day.”

“Maybe.” Go Go could feel her fingers tingling. Her guts tying up into a knot. “Well… I’ll see you Monday.”

Before she could lift both feet off the ground, Tadashi took a step forward. “Hey um… Thanks again for taking me out to Muir woods. It was really nice and relaxing to hang out with you. And…” Tadashi swayed to the side and looked at the ground. “I’ll treat you for lunch next time.”

Go Go swallowed the air and cleared her throat. “No problem Hamada. And sure. We can grab lunch some other time.” Her hand twisted the handle and the engine revved up. “Just tell me when and where.” Before she could hear Tadashi’s response, she took off.

The air was thicker in the city. Go Go took in deep breaths. Her helmet was big enough to cover her face. The heat was cutting through her cheeks and spreading down to her toes. She had known him for a few months there was no need to feel this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coffee shop I'm alluding to is Equator Coffee & Teas


	6. Testing

Everyone was in the lab today. Go Go took her bike down and pushed it around for a bit. She had focused on making the battery smaller and stronger.

“Ooooooooo are you going for a test ride?” Fred perked up from Wasabi’s station.

“Yeah have to test out my new battery.” Snapping her gum and reaching for her helmet, Go Go began to walk out the lab.

“Can I come and wa-”

“No.” Not letting Fred finish his sentence. Go Go placed the helmet on her head and opened the lab doors.

“Don’t forget to watch out for construction!” Honey Lemon chimed in as the door shut.

Muffles of voices and machinery came from behind the door. Go Go huffed and pushed her bike down the hall. It was already feeling much lighter compared to her fist model. Tadashi’s lab came into view. Her toes began to tingle and she could feel a spike jump in her heart. It had been a week since she invited him to Muir woods. Everything was normal after that. They saw each other at class, in the lab, and when they all hung out together.

Swallowing every ounce of red from her face, Go Go went up to the door and gently knocked. “Hamada how you doing?”

The vinyl squeaked as footsteps shuffled over to the door. The handle turned and Tadashi poked his head out. “Hey Go Go. What’s up?”

“Just checking in on you. Since your lab is seperate from the rest of us.” Go Go could see the white vinyl said on the floor.

“Oh.” Tadashi’s face perked up for a second before he cleared his throat. “Well do you want to come in?”

“Uh… Sure.” She wasn’t expecting to be invited. Tadashi pushed the door open and Go Go entered with her bike.

Baymax’s skeleton stood at the back of the lab. Go Go pushed the vinyl with her bike wheel. There wasn’t a time something wasn’t covering the floor. Propping her bike against the wall and taking her helmet off. Tadashi plopped onto the ground and went back to whatever he was doing. “Were you going out for a test ride?”

“Yeah. First one in a while.” Go Go joined Tadashi on the floor and watched him. “I’ve just been trying to make my battery smaller and more efficient.” Tadashi nodded at her words. He played around with the vinyl in his hands. “How about you?”

“Well…” He continued to stretch the vinyl and put it back down. “I’ve had two more tests this week which is more than usual. For test thirty five the vinyl ripped. So I have to figure out a better combination of materials to keep Baymax strong.”

“Hmm…” Go Go slowly nodded. “Glad you got more tests out this week.”

“Yeah me too.” Tadashi smiled over at her. “Taking a break helped. I feel like my progress was pushed up and I’m getting closer to finishing Baymax.”

The smile creased his eyes again. Go Go felt the heat returning to her cheeks. Her hand reached for her helmet. “I’m glad that a break helped you.” The helmet was almost whipped onto her head but her arms wrapped around it instead. “I guess I’ll leave you to work on Baymax’s new skin.” She uncrossed her legs and pushed herself up.

“Ok calling it his skin makes it weird now.” Tadashi followed Go Go up. “Want me to join you?”

“Uh…” The helmet shifted under her arm and her fingers fiddled with the straps. “Why?”

Tadashi shrugged and grabbed his baseball cap. “It’s been a while since you tested the bike. I want to see how it goes.” He placed the cap on his head and adjusted it. “Plus, I could use another break.”

Go Go gulped and put her helmet on. “Sure.” She grabbed the handles of her bike and began to push it out of the lab.

* * *

“Ready?” Tadashi called from the other end of the track. Phone in hand and waving at Go Go.

“Ready!” Go Go put her left foot on the pedal. Taking in a deep breath and quickly letting it out. Her right leg pushed off the ground and landed on the pedal. The battery whirred as she zipped down the track. It didn’t take long to pass where Tadashi was standing. The sudden burst of air from Go Go made Tadashi take a step back, making sure to look down at his phone for results.

Go Go pushed the pedals backwards and the bike edged over before toppling back down. Tadashi lightly jogged over to Go Go. A smile slapped onto his face. “That was way faster than the first time you tested your bike!” He turned the screen over to Go Go as she lifted the visor of her helmet. “Almost hitting thirty miles an hour in just under ten seconds!”

“Hm…” Go Go only nodded at the results. “Not fast enough.”

“Huh?” The smile that was there quickly disappeared.

Go Go took her helmet off and brushed through her hair. “I can hit over twenty miles an hour in under twenty seconds on a regular bike. I have to hit a higher speed.” Placing her helmet on the handles of the bike, she got off from the bike and sighed. “I’m going to ask a few professors on how to make the battery even smaller.”

“Maybe I’ll do that for Baymax’s skin. Ask if they know anyone in the industry for making fabrics.”

“I thought you said it was creepy to call it his skin.” Go Go began to push her bike and head back to the lab.

“Yeah it is.” Tadashi followed next to her. “But I don’t know what else to call it.”

Go Go smirked and rolled her eyes. “Alright Hamada. Let’s go make my battery smaller and Baymax’s skin thicker.”


	7. Pier 39

Go Go’s phone danced on the countertop. A string of texts popped onto her screen. Glancing down to see who was bothering her while she tried to drink milk. Tadashi’s name slid onto the screen. Go Go took in a deep breath and picked up her phone.

“Hey”

“Are you free today?”

“Wanna grab lunch?”

“To make up for not getting some last time.”

“:)”

Go Go could feel her face burning again. Things have been normal there was no reason to be this way. She tapped at her screen to respond back.

“Sure”

“Where and when?”

Placing her phone back down to take a swig from the milk carton in hand. The phone vibrated again.

“I can pick you up in about an hour”

“Does that sound good?”

Go Go inhaled as milk went down her throat. Her chest tightening and letting out a coughing fit. She quickly capped the milk and wiped her mouth.

“Yeah sounds good”

Without taking another look, she shoved the milk back into the refrigerator and ran up to her bathroom.

The mirror didn’t lie. Hairs were sticking out in every direction. Black bags hanging under her eyes from staying up late at the lab. Her eyes were still half shut and her skin was dry. Go Go turned the faucet on and splashed water onto her face. She turned to the makeup bag hanging from the hook and began digging around for foundation. Grabbing it and immediately taking off the cap to pump out the remains. A heavy sigh escaping her. “Guess I need to buy more foundation…” Without hesitating, she grabbed her brushes and began to beat her face.

* * *

Phone in hand and occasionally tapping the screen, Go Go waited for the minute to change. The four changing into a five with a blink. She sighed again and looked at herself in the reflection. Her foundation was thinned out and the eyeshadow wasn’t blended as nicely. The concealer couldn’t cover the bags that sagged under her eyes. Go Go lightly touched her face watching her lips turn down. The lipstick was the only thing that looked decent.

Spurts of an engine grew and filled her left ear. The engine slowed and sat in front of her. Go Go looked up from her phone to see the red moped. The usual mint converse, cuffed pants, cardigan, smile, and helmet. “Hey Go Go!” Lifting his hand from the handle to give her a small wave. “Sorry I’m late. I was helping out Aunt Cass at the cafe for a little bit.”

Go Go grabbed the straps of her helmet from her wrist. “Don’t worry about it Hamada.” Giving him a small smirk as she flipped the helmet onto her head. “So,” Shuffling over to the moped and sitting on the back seat. “Where we going for lunch?”

Tadashi turned back and put his finger to his lips. “It’s a secret!”

“It better not be the Lucky Cat.”

Chuckling at Go Go’s words, Tadashi turned back and twisted the handle. “Don’t worry it’s not.”

“And it better not be a tourist area.”

“Well…” With that, Tadashi turned back to face the road and pushed down on the gas. The moped took off up the hill. Go Go laughed and reached out to Tadashi. The moped wasn’t going terribly fast but holding on was much safer. Thinking back to the last time he gave a ride about where she held onto. Tadashi had grabbed her waist when they went to Muir woods. Was it appropriate to do the same? Without another thought Go Go reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

* * *

Tadashi pulled the moped in motorcycle parking and turned it off. “And now we walk.” He pulled off his helmet and turned back to Go Go.

“You’re making me nervous Hamada.” Go Go let go of his shoulders and pulled her helmet off.

A large gasp came out of Tadashi as his hand covered his mouth. “You nervous?”

“Ha ha.” Go Go rolled her eyes and got off the moped. The two stuffed their helmets under the seat and Tadashi grabbed his baseball cap. Tadashi motioned Go Go to follow him and they began to walk down the sidewalk. “But for real where are we going?”

* * *

Saturday meant it was the weekend. It wasn’t tourist season but the boardwalk reeked of human bodies. Groups passed by in short strides chattering about something in their lives. Ocean breeze would waft over and fall flat from the bodies. The sign could seen from where they were standing. Go Go turned to Tadashi with her arms crossed. “You brought me to Pier 39?” The gum in her mouth snapped as her chewing grew in pace.

“Kind of.” Tadashi scratched the back of his head. “But it’s not exactly Pier 39.” Pointing down the street away from Pier 39. “It’s that way.”

Go Go blew a small bubble and snapped it even louder. She fingers started to itch as they gripped on her jacket. The restless energy went from her fingers straight to her toes. Being near Pier 39 was enough to make her stomach knot up and her spine crumple. Letting out a silent sigh, she continued to walk a step behind Tadashi. Trusting he didn’t pick a crowded place.

“Ok we’re here!”

Looking up there was a glass door with vines grabbing the side pillars. Noises from humans and traffic had died down. Go Go glanced back to see how far they had walked. The boardwalk was out of sight.Her eyes wandered back to look at the entrance. “It’s… cute.” She could hear Tadashi chuckle from her left ear.

His arm reached for the door handle and pushed it open. The two entered the small restaurant. Wood flooring with wood walls covered in vines. Little flowers of all colors speckled the vines. Go Go’s eyes couldn’t stay in one place for very long. Some flowers had a bee sitting inside of them or even a tiny fairy. The counter had a few waiters grabbing plates. A handful of tables were filled with pairs of two or a solo party. Tadashi walked over to a set of stairs and began going up. Go Go followed up to the indoor balcony. Vines followed up the handles onto the walls. A glass window took up two walls showcasing indoor and outdoor seating. Bigger groups sat inside and the usual pairs were outside. Tadashi pushed on a glass pane with a handle and stepped outside. The outdoor balcony looked over to the pier. Waves from boats were visible and the bodies had become miniature figures that moved.

Go Go moved over to the railing and looked out at the pier. The business and noise of San Francisco had faded out. “So what do you think?” Tadashi stood next to her and waited.

“It’s…” Go Go gulped down the air she took in. “Really nice.” Her head panned over the scene and onto Tadashi. “I didn’t even know a place like this could exist by Pier 39.”

A grin grew on his face. “Aunt Cass took us here years ago and I occasionally come by. The foods good too!” He gestured his head over to an empty table. Go Go followed to the round table. An umbrella was open to block out the rays from the sun. The two sat down and Tadashi took his baseball cap off and placed it on his knee under the table. “Were you really that afraid I brought you somewhere with a lot of people?”

Go Go could feel her feet fidget under the table. “Uh yeah a little.”

A waiter passed by and placed two cups of water down and two menus. “Welcome! My name is Charles and I’ll be serving you today. Would you like anything special to drink.” The two shook their heads. “Alright I’ll give you two a few minutes.”

Once Charles left, Go Go looked back to Tadashi. He glanced at the menu before looking back up. “What kind of lunch restaurants do you normally go to?”

“The ones that aren’t by crowded places.” Go Go looked down at the menu. The font had curls and the edges continued to have vines. There weren’t many choices but it didn’t bother her. “Seriously Hamada I thought I would have to stop hanging out with you.”

Tadashi laughed and put his menu down. “I don’t think I would be a very good friend if I took you to a place I know you’d hate.”

“Doesn’t stop Honey Lemon from trying.” Putting down her menu, Go Go looked back up to Tadashi. He had his right arm resting on the table, his hand cupping his face. “I know she has good intentions but I can’t stand being around so many people at once.” The thought made a shiver fall down her spine. “At least I don’t live in LA.”

“You would never be able to escape.”

“I know. Every once in a while we visit family there and it’s a nightmare.” Go Go gently shook her head. “The only positive thing is that they have a K-town in LA.”

Tadashi cocked his head and furrowed his brows. “K-town?”

“Korea Town.”

“Huh…” He nodded at her words. “I didn’t think you were the type of person who liked towns like that.”

Go Go grabbed her cup and took a swig of water. “Oh yeah I love it. Even if it’s crowded the atmosphere is great.” She put her water down and smiled. “The closest thing San Fran has is Little Tokyo.”

“Why Little Tokyo?” Tadashi switched arms, cocking his head to the left now.

“For some reasons Koreans decided to put their businesses in Little Tokyo.” Go Go could see in Tadashi’s face genuine confusion. “I guess Chinatown was too big to try and fight. So they went to Little Tokyo. I mean there are businesses outside of that area, but in a concentrated area they sit in Little Tokyo.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to take you there.” The words spilled out before Go Go could catch herself. Knowing Tadashi didn’t have a huge knowledge on Little Tokyo was enough to make the words fly out of her mouth.

Before anyone could say anything, Charles came back to the table. “Are you ready to order?”

“Uh…” Go Go glanced at Tadashi, who nodded, and back up to Charles. “Yeah we’re ready.”

* * *

The two talked about the usual things first. Classes, projects, professors, papers, projects, their friends, projects, and the next semester. Eventually their toes dipped into family and life at home. Tadashi mentioned his brother a bunch of times. Go Go had never met his brother and only heard about him in passing. Before they got any further, lunch was gobbled up and clocks read late afternoon.

As they stepped out of the restaurant Tadashi checked his phone. “Well looks like Hiro’s still at home.”

“How do you know that?” Go Go looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, I’ve installed trackers into his hoodies.” Putting his phone away and smiling. “Bot fighting’s illegal so I have to make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.”

“Sounds like he’s already in trouble if he’s involved with bot fighting.” Snapping her gum at the mention of bot fighting.

“Yeah but right now he just doesn’t know what to do with himself. So he resorts to bot fighting.” Tadashi began to walk down the sidewalk. Go Go followed next to him. The two walked in silence for a bit before Tadashi cleared his throat. “I know you don’t like big crowds but the pier usually empties out by now.”

Go Go nodded and clicked her tongue. “I guess I could take a look.” There was more spice in her voice than intended. She could feel Tadashi beaming at her. She glanced up to see if he was.

She was right.

Tadashi turned and they headed towards the pier.

* * *

He wasn't wrong. The pier had cleared a significant amount. Less bodies littering the ground. Go Go was able to breathe in air that wasn’t intoxicated by other people's breath. The sun had already began to sink into the ground. Orange rays reaching out to push the blue sky out. Tadashi led Go Go over to the edge of the pier. Alcatraz was visible from all angles of the pier. A few buoys had some friends laying on them. Go Go leaned over the railing with her elbows. Taking in a deep breath she could finally smell the ocean breeze. She could feel Tadashi’s weight push the railing next to her. Seagulls cried out to each other as they swooped by.

Silence was filled with boats tugging back to the port. Smaller ones would zip by creating small waves that hit posts. Footsteps and small chatter would pass and shrink as they walked away from the pier. Go Go scanned the area landing on the restaurants and cafes that sat on the pier. A few children skipped out holding bags from things they bought at the stores. “You know what.” Spinning her head back to look over the opposite side of the pier. “This isn’t too bad.” The golden gate bridge shining from the orange rays.

A light chuckle came from Tadashi. Go Go’s eyes popped over to look at him. “Just shows you need a little bit more faith in my choices.” Now the orange glow kissed his face. The soft smile radiating from the rays.

Before Go Go let a knot build in her throat she rolled her head back. “Har har.” Now turning her heel from the railing. “I think that means it’s time to go.” Taking small steps away from Tadashi.

“Hey!” The short, two step jog got Tadashi caught up to Go Go. “I’m your ride back.”

With a quick snap of her gum, Go Go laughed. “Oh right I get to ride with the turtle.”

Tadashi grasped at his heart, letting out a giant gasp. “After all I offered.”

Go Go kept laughing as they continued back to the moped.


End file.
